


Highway to hell (and back)

by SatanicMe



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Being in hell, Gen, Tony just stops understanding the world, fighting before car crash, no help from shield, shield shall burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-07-07 09:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15905982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanicMe/pseuds/SatanicMe
Summary: Tony had no help from SHIELD as he was in his final stages of palladium poisoning. They didn't care.But someone else helped instead.





	1. Hellish encounters

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave comments!

 

As he regained consciousness a soft taste of sweet coconut lingered on Tony's tongue.

Startled by the soothing sensation of warmth and peace the billionaire shoot up alarmed trying to recall what happened.

Strangely he felt no pain in his breast of his ribs grinding against the metal of the arc reactor he had worn since his Kidnapping.

Weirdly he felt too good. Normally Tony wake up with massive breast pain, an aching back, tiredness due to his PTSD and always working genius mind, slight panic because of slight disorientation and ...

He felt too good.

For a man that was about to die from palladium poisoning Tony could swear he was right now able to do the Ironman competition.

He did not mean the dress up as Ironman but the one where you had to run and solve difficult obstacles that brought you to your limit.

Tony hadn't felt that good since his parents died. God damn it, he had self destructed himself for years by killing his liver with alcohol, overworking his other organs with drugs and then the kidnapping, that destroyed his lungs, made him sterile and shortened his life expectancy by decades.

Slowly Tony reached up to his breast tasting carefully with fingertips in the usually very sensitive area where the thing that kept him alive and killed him at the same time should reside.

Under his fingertips was only clean and soft scarless skin.

At the same time Tony remembered dying alone in a fucking big donut by drowning in his own blood due to multiple organ failure and inner bleedings.

He had tried to call Rhodey to say goodbye to his best friend and hear his voice one last time before leaving the world of the living.

But he couldn't speak to JARVIS. He had been in too much pain as he laid locked in his self build shell helplessly in a stupid donut drowning in his own fluids.

Tony recalled fighting with his dad again.

Was it a lucid dream because of a near death experience?

"Finally you are awake! Here I almost believed you enjoyed playing the sleeping beauty!"

A tall, muscular and hot as hell man entered the room with a too joyful expression and a very expensive and fitting Armani suit.

Something about that man made Tony want to run to the other end of the world hiding in the deepest pit and at the same he had the desire to fall back in his old playboy days all over again.

What the hell?, he thought perplexed to himself.

"What happened? Who are you?", he asked confused and noticed how high pitched his own voice sounded.

Casually like as if nothing happened at all and occurrences like that were normal to the stranger the suit wearing man explained with a shrug.

"You died."

Oh nice. He finally managed to outrun his own luck. Tony wondered how the news would react when they found his corpse in a pool of his own blood having died in a unspectacular and lonely way.

Would they even care? Or just throw him into the trash with multiple other forgotten dead celebrities?

"So I am dead. Nice. Good to know the reason why I feel like a healthy teenage boy."

Chuckling amused while shaking his head the stranger kept on laughing minutes before he stopped.

"No, actually you are alive."

Back to 'What the fuck is going on?' square one.

Nice.

"So I didn't outrun my own luck in the end by staying alive even if I am supposed to be death. But how? This is impossible! I died because of poisoning and drowning in my own liquids! And now I am feeling like the marathon running ready teenager I had been before I went into self destruction mode and there's scarless skin and the missing of pain where my arc reactor should be!"

As if talking about some oblivious fact like the sky is blue or the sun is glowing the man rolled his eyes slightly annoyed before saying: "I brought your sorry ass back, Mr. Stark. Something SHIELD was supposed not to let happen but it seems they are even more corrupt than I had assumed."

Brought back? Like the 'what was his name again' guy from the Bible... what was the name of this stupid 'better than thou' holy prick? He swore he knew it.

Then something in his brain made click what led to him being angry.

"SHIELD could have RESCUED me?!? The Organisation my father founded had avoided the possibility to help me?! When I try to make the world better I am just thrown in the trash like worthless SHIT?!?!"

"Yes."

"I want to destroy SHIELD."

To say Tony now had a slight crisis and nervous breakdown would be a understatement.

"One question... how did you bring me back?"

The sudden change of the strangers expression from amused to death serious and could was really unsettling.

Mr. 'Mysterious' now looked ready to murder. Tony did really not like the change of mood he saw. Especially not when he was unarmed.

"Well, my father decided that you had not earned yourself a ticket to heaven what leaded to your soul being sent to hell despite your efforts to earnestly make up for your sins. He is still that asshole that doesn't accept repenting souls until they make a bloody self sacrifice."

Oh fine. He ended up in hell. Nothing surprising after all the weapon selling he did. Although he had at least hoped that if heaven existed he would end up there. So much for his hopes.

"Does that mean everything I do means nothing for my own salvation? I have to sacrifice myself to be able to enter heaven? Nice way to ruin a guys hopes."

Wait...

There was something he had missed...

"Hell exists."

"Yes, indeed."

Tony's back began to itch softly but he ignored it because the conversation became worse and worse.

Something about it made Tony nervous. He was an atheist but was he right with his belief? After all nobody was able to proof God did not exist...

"Heaven exists.", he stated unsure.

"Boring place but yes, it exists."

"Your father decides who is allowed into heaven... that means he is a god?"

Waiting for the stranger to confirm his assumption that would also crush Tony's view of the world as atheistic scientist the stranger acknowledged it with a nod.

"Yes, my father is the god. The one from the Bible though I would not trust the Bible for reliable information. Most of it had been written by drunk humans."

Fine. He was fine. He was not about to have a panic attack because he had been in hell or about the fact that GOD actually existed or that he made a Jesus stunt.

Nope.

He was not anxious at all.

The nervous shacking was only a side effect off being brought back to life and mysteriously turned back to his hyperactive teenage self.

He still wondered what the heck happened...

"So what happened after I arrived in hell? The memories of there are still missing."

"Oh yeah. Forgot about that. I had to lock the memories away until you wake up just to not freak you out in the first moment."

Lock away? Not freak out? He was about to freak out even without the damn memories!

How was the stranger even able to lock- oh yeah... son of god. With father issues. Probably not Jesus.

Had not the holier than thou aura.

The man considered himself as something else than human, what meant he probably was an angel.

Father issues + Angel = ...

Oh no.

Bloody hell, please not.

Fuck damn it.

Staring now knowing who the stranger was at the devil Tony had to keep calm to not freak out and piss into his trousers.

Damn his luck. Why did he manage to get in this fucking crazy situations all the time?

And in that moment Lucifer touched his forehead and unlocked the repressed memories of hell.

 

 

_He was standing in the living room of his childhood home, the old Stark mansion he had abandoned after the car crash that had killed his parents._

_In front of him was Howard?_

_What was that?_

_They were fighting. Like they used too before his father had died. They never did not argue._

_After all they both had incredible bright minds with egos that had been even bigger._

_Wait... it was the fight from the day of the car crash._

_He knew they would be in a accident. He could warn his father right now but damn, that arrogant bastard was just so infuriating._

_Tony kept on shouting back at his father and before he even noticed it, he was opening the doors just to get the news of his parents' death._

_He didn't stop it._

_This time he had known it would happen and still his last words had been insults thrown at his father in anger._

_No affection, not even a "goodbye mom and dad, have great holidays"_

_Nothing._

_Then the scene restarted again._

_He was too late._

_Again._

_The fight became even worse because Tony changed the subject to why his dad did create weapons of mass destruction._

_Tony had not liked the answer._

_Again._

_This time he asked his dad, why he had spent so much time searching for Steve although he had said Tony was his biggest creation._

_The reveal of his knowledge about the old videotape had not been good._

_Again._

_He asked about SHIELD._

_It was the worst argument they ever had._

_Again._

_A guy was this time watching from the corner of the room._

_As Howard and Tony fought another time, Tony asked his father one last question he had wanted to know all the time._

_The unsureness about the answer he would get if he had the chance to ask was the main reason of his father issues._

_It was the reason why he hated it when he heard somebody even dare to mention his father's name._

_Standing eye to eye with his father Tony asked Howard: "Do you love me, dad?"_

_He saw how the could and stony mask of the owner of the world's most successful weapon manufacturer crumpled into dust as if it had been nothing._

_His father started shaking and tears started to come into his eyes._

_"Why do you even have to ask? Of course I love you, Tony! I am so proud of you. Please don't ever think again I don't. You are the best thing that happened to me in my whole life. How could I not love my own sweet, smart and good son?"_

_"Please don't go away. I don't want you to die."_

_"I won't"_

_They hugged and Maria came back into the room saying that Howard was already late._

_But Tony's father only said: "It doesn't matter. Things can wait until tomorrow. We have more important things to clear up."_

_Somehow Tony had rescued his parents this time._

_And suddenly everything turned to dust._

_Tony was standing in a dark room while the figure from the corner was clapping enthusiastically._

_But the shocked expression of his father seeing him here in the same room realizing that Tony had descended to hell too was well... a memorable moment._

_"Son, you are here?"_

_"Is it you dad?"_

_"Beautiful show! How dramatic! Emotional! Incredible! Family reunions are so beautiful to watch! Makes me sometimes wish I of my own."_

_"Who are you?", Howard asked confused the figure._

_"I am the devil. You can call me Lucifer.", he stated bored._

_Being in hell Lucifer must have encountered many people asking him that question._

_"Why are you here?", Tony then asked in turn while he noticed the strange intensive look of the devil._

_"For you. Somehow you manage to get into your father's cell what is actually quite impossible for a soul down here in hell."_

_"It's just impossible until somebody proofs the opposite."_

_Joking Tony tried to hide his nervousness behind a humor full comment getting a punch in his ribs by his dad._

_"Not the best time to make jokes, Tony."_

_"What else can I do? We are in hell, both dead without any hope for escape, right?"_

_"Yes, but that is the devil. You can not simply joke with him. He can make your punishment even worse!", his father exclaimed scared but Tony just ignored the warning._

_"Yeah, he is the devil but that doesn't mean he has no sense of humor. I have nothing left to lose anyway. I already have been tortured by several Kidnappers for the case you have forgotten. Damn, I did because of a device that was keeping me alive! I had built it! But still I drowned in my own blood. Not a nice way to die by the way.-"_

_Then the devil interrupted Tony._

_"I like your attitude, Anthony."_

_What the- the devil liked his attitude? Alright. So he didn't fuck up his afterlife even further._

_Hopefully._

_"If you like my attitude so much would you maybe be so nice to answer what you are doing here? Is it only because of the impossible two guys in a cell thing? Has that seriously never happened before? Would that not mean that nobody down here has sex? Oh my god, we are indeed damned."_

_"Could you please not bring up my father's name?"_

_"Why? Does he strike me with a bolt if I do?"_

_"It's just annoying that you humans do it ALL the time."_

_"Father issues. Interesting to know that even the devil has them."_

_Howard just kept staring at his son dumbfounded by Tony's open rudeness in front of the devil._

_He didn't want his son to be erased from existence or whatever and readied himself to defend Tony in case he needed to._

_But the devil just started to laugh and kept on doing that for some time until he calmed down._

_"I knew you were special. Never ever in my whole existence a human has dared to speak so rudely with me while they were in hell. But now it is time for my question to you. What is it that you desire?"_

_Entranced by the devil's eyes Tony responded hypnotized._

_"Seriously? Well I like booze and chicks but how can I enjoy that while innocents are caught between the fronts of wars or victims of evil masterminds? I just want peace for the innocents."_

_"I was right about with my assumption. You don't belong to hell. It was just your luck you were killed before atoning for your sins by making a self sacrifice."_

_"Come on! Are you kidding me? A self sacrifice? Do you know how rare these scenarios are today? It is mostly used in movies. Fuck me."_

_"I think the same. But I have got an offer for you."_

 

 

I met my dad again.

Wow.

I really didn't see that coming.

Remembering our deal I then interrupted the silence.

"Your sister ex, huh? What was his name again? Thanos? He is making trouble. That's just so weird. My assistance is needed in killing a killing happy and obsessed ex of the devil's sister, who is by the way the angel of death and doesn't enjoy death. How did I end up in this fucked up family drama?"

"That's the devil for you. At least you did not sleep with the ex wife of god, who had played a big part in the Big Bang without actually knowing while your coworker is the devil himself.", Lucifer said nonchalantly.

"How messed up is your life? This did happen?! Poor guy."

Tony was happy that this did at least not happen to him. Even he would have a identity crisis after such an event.

Now he was only fighting his slowly decreasing panic.

Still Tony knew he was missing something important and his itching back was not helping to ignore this thought.

Why did his back even itch? Had Lucifer secretly played a prank on him with itching powder? No, then would more than his back itch.

Was it a side effect from coming back to life? Nope, because it only had started during the conversation.

"Is there something you avoided to tell me about my situation?", Tony then finally asked because he had to know.

There was still a missing puzzle piece in the picture.

"Maybe."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

He was right. But something told Tony that he really did not want to investigate further.

He could not let it go either. Regretting it already he asked for more information.

Goodbye ignorance.

"What else had happened?", he questioned.

Sighing the devil massaged his forehead.

"You are really a curious man, aren't you. Better to have this conversation now than later so you are at least prepared for what is going to happen with you."

This was turning into something very scary.

He felt trapped in a horror movie.

With no way out.

"Did you curse me?"

"Depends. If you mean the fact that you are changing in a way that can't be changed back, yes. Archangels like me have the ability to bring someone back from the death either temporary or permanently."

"I am going to die soon again, isn't it?"

"No, you won't die. Not for a long time."

What.

Tony stopped working.

His brain just shut down.

WHAT?!

"As I brought you back from the death you came back as angel with a slight chance of being able to enter the silver city one day. If I had just brought you back temporary you would have returned to hell automatically."

"An angel? Me?!"

Tonys world turned black.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having to come to terms with the fact that he is not dying anymore, god exist, he is now immortal like what the heck and also is AN ANGEL Tony needs to hear somebody's voice to not lose his own sanity

__"Angel... didn't think I would ever be one.", Tony said thinking out loud to himself getting a pat on his back what made him cringe.  
  
Lucifer did immediately retract his hand in a sorry gesture before eying him suspicious while he shouted at the devil in pain.

"Damn it! That did hurt! Can't you maybe pat the next time without that much force? Thank you!"

Tony got up from the bed and passed the window. There was a fucking teen staring back to him.

He hated his mirror self.

Yes, he might not mind being younger again but that young? Tony would definitely get in trouble with these underage look.

His curls were back, too. The only good thing that came from the severe drug abuse was the disappearance of these hideous curls.

Now they were back.

"Better get used to your new look. Angels age very slowly. Especially when the wings have grown in."

Wings?

Like another set of limbs? Grow in?

"You said wings?", he then repeated a little bit dumbfounded although it was basic knowledge angels had wings.

Everybody knew it. Tony was no exception. But he did not want to experience growing new limbs by himself.

Nope.

"Yes, wings. Every angel's wings begin to grow when he or she is coming to age and is about to enter adulthood. These weeks are considered as one of the most painful growing up aches that my father has created. Even worse than teething."

Quietly moving to the other site of room Tony staid silent as he processed what he just heard the devil say.

Somehow the billionaire had the dark assumption that his itching back was already the beginning of the entering adulthood torture he just got informed of.

Alright.

He will just call Rhodey, tell him what the fuck happened and then freak out with his best bro on his side.

It is not as if stranger things have not happened before.

Ok, actually him being an angel was the most craziest thing that happened to him in his whole life.

Not freaking out yet.

Definitely not.

In his panic induced absence Tony did not notice that Lucifer left the room to grab a scotch and get some fresh air.

At least after not being to track the devil Tony found his phone that still had managed to not get lost during all these insane events beginning with his death.

First thing Tony did was to check for messages.

**ManInBlack: Sorry for that AssBro move, Tones. But where are you? It's morning and not even JARVIS knows where you are.**

**ManInBlack: Found you abandoned suit. What the heck is going on with you?**

**ManInBlack: Come on, Buddybear. Answer me.**

**ManInBlack: I am now seriously worried about you. WHERE ARE YOU!?**

**MissPainHeels: Anthony Edward Stark, WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?! I just arrived at the mansion just to find it crushed and to hear from Rhodey that you had both fought each other yesterday!**

**MissPainHeels: Tony you are scaring me! Rhodey just came in with your bloodied armor. It looks awful. What is going on?! PLEASE ANSWER!**

**ManInBlack: Pepper is freaking out right now, man. I am too. It's like Afghanistan all over again.**

**MissPainHeels: Please answer Tony!**

**ManInBlack: Got throught JARVIS security protocols with the old PACMAN account you made for me. Why did you not tell me you were dying? Please tell me I don't have to search for your sorry corpse because damn it! I cannot lose my little prankster buddy!!!**

Hadn't he erased the PACMAN account from JARVIS servers? Wait - he had now more important problems. Like checking in with his prankster buddy.

Dialing the number Tony waited anxiously for Rhodey to pick up the phone as the beeping tone from the loudspeaker made him even more nervous.

"Tones? Is that you?", finally answered the shake voice on the other side.

"Yes it is me. Bet you don't know how crazy my life became since the party."

He talked with humor to his friend since it was the only way he knew how to hide his own panic from Rhodey who knew all parts of him.

Literally.

Well. Had known.

"You disappeared for 39 hours and left back a suit full with your blood but did not even leave one single message!!!"

Growing more furious at him now Rhodey was assured of Tony still being alive he shouted into the microphone almost causing the billionaire to drop the device.

"Yeah... sorry about that. Tried to call but I was kinda busy with drowning in my own blood? Still not a nice way to die."

There was right now definitely some crashing going on before Tony heard the faint and shocked voice of Rhodey again.

"You what..."

"I died. Up in the donut while I was locked in my own suit and drowning there."

A loud thump was heard.

"You are one hell of a guy, Tony. You are just kidding me, right? Got me! You won."

"Nope. That's actually the truth. I died in a fucking donut."

Both laughed together as if they were talking about a stupid mistake in the movie instead of Tony's death.

"Just you, Tony. I swear there is no other guy who managed to die IN a goddamn donut."

God.

Tony had forgot for a moment that the big guy up there existed. Now he was an angel what was he supposed to do? Pay the Big G some respect? Pray some prayers?

"Tony? Why you're silent? What's up?"

Suddenly laughing as if there is no tomorrow Tony responded probably appearing to his friend as insane.

"What's up? It's god who's up there."

"Have you hit your head, too, when you died or is it just the blood loss that turned you into a lunatic? I am scared, Tones. What had actually happened? You were brought back by a miracle or something?"

"God does actually exist."

"You could have fooled me, buddy. But seriously I am scared right now."

"Well I am about to have a severe panic attack and a huge nervous breakdown because holy shit God exists and that knowledge is even one of the less insane shit."

"Alright... where are you Tones? You are in a hospital, aren't you? I hope for you otherwise I'll kill you."

"I wouldn't try that. My life expectancy just has grown like fucking crazy longer and I also think that I befriended the devil."

"Your life expectancy?"

"I'll not leave you anytime soon, Rhodeybear."

"Seriously?! That's-"

"Impossible. I know. Had no time to process that yet. And no i am not in a hospital. Actually... where am I?"

A groan came from a very exasperated Rhodey.

But it was not Tony's fault he didn't know his own location

  
"We are staying right now in the Hilton hotel in Brooklyn", commented that smooth voice of Lucifer's behind Tony's back as he returned from the walk.

"You heard him. It's Hilton in Brooklyn."

"Who was that guy?"

"Oh, Lucifer? He is the devil I mentioned I might have befriended who by the way also is responsible for me not being in hell anymore but being now a teenage angel that has still to grow a pair of wings."

"Is that the shit you mentioned?"

"Yeah."

"You are unbelievably."

"Well I had also a nice chat with dad down there."

"In hell?"

"Turns out that he created SHIELD for my safety, didn't like his weapons too and loves me."

"That sounds nice? I really don't know what to say right now because I still have problems with the fact you died. So god and the devil? You being a bratty teenager again? Was that all?"

"Uhm no..."

"Toooonyyyyy!"

"Well, there is this mad guy called Thanos who is the ex from Lucifer's sister Az, the Angel of death who dislikes death. He wants to kill half the universe to get back into her good graces."

"You always manage to surprise me. We will have a serious conversation about your self destructive behavior as soon i see you."

"Yes, Mom. "

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One cuddly Rhodeybear down, another fierce friend to call.
> 
> Tony really wonders what his life has become. 
> 
> Seriously. Now he is a fucking teenager angel.
> 
> AN ANGEL!

When Tony was finished with the first call he then went on to call Pepper. Yep, he was seriousl calling Pepper even though they were neither on talking terms and she was really scary if she was worried.

At least Tony tried to call but Rhodeybear must have informed her before he could so he had to accept a Facetime call. Well, Pepper was indeed quite shocked to see her boss back in his golden rebellion age.

“TONY! I SWEAR- What the hell did you get yourself mixed up THIS TIME?! Why are you a teenager???”, she ranted angrily, and the billionaire gave his best NOT to avoid her death glare.

Meanwhile Lucifer must have gotten too curious for no intervention as he went into sight of the mobile’s camera. “Oh hello! You are a fire spiting demon through and through, Miss Potts.”

“Tony. Who is this guy? Did you seriously disappear just to have another beautiful night?”

“As much I can remember the nights had not been that beautiful, Pep.”, he sarcastically snarked before shoving Lucifer away who was just too curious to meet HIS frightening Pepper.

“Can’t you just mind your business, Lucifer? I am talking with a friend!”

Acting like he was shot into his heart Lucifer held his hand to his breast while exclaiming and getting an eyeroll from both other present people in that conversation.

“Why are you so mean to your savior?! To your dear guardian angel???”

“Wait- since when are you my guardian angel? You did not mention that.”

“Isn’t it already obvious enough? I turned you into an angel, who by the way has got no idea of all these dynamics and rules in the greater scheme where all angels live in. So it’s my job to be your mentor since I dragged you into my world.”

“Ok. Now I get Rhodey’s confusing message about you being an angel. You are roleplaying right now, aren’t you?”

“No-“

“I am NOT roleplaying! I AM THE DEVIL!”

All out of sudden the room’s temperature rose up several degrees and the shadows grew darker than they already were. Literally feeling the raw power of Lucifer’s force Tony almost fell to the floor as he got overwhelmed. But not a moment later Lucifer calmed down again – God, Tony swore this angel had big anger issues.

And yeah. He really needed a fucking therapist soon.

“Excuse me for shouting at you, Miss Potts. I tend to overreact sometimes at implies of me being a liar.”

This sounded like a story… Not to be told for now.

“Tony, I try not to question your life choices too much but especially since the recent weeks why are you hanging around with this… nutcase?”

“I-“   
He had no patience to deal with a furious devil. Nope. Better interrupt him before Lucifer can overreact another time.

“Come on, Pepper! My choices weren’t that bad!”

“The fireworks at the Expo?”

“Well, I miscalculated-“

“Hacking the government during a hearing that was by the way live on TV before preaching about having privatized world peace?”

“You sound more and more like my half-brother. I bet you even did throw a by human standards out of control kind of party!”

“He did.”

“It was my birthday!”

“You peep in your suit!”

“I was drunk! Wait- Can I still get drunk?”

“Yes, but let’s say your tolerance got a level up.”

“Damn it.”

“Seriously? We are talking about your questionable life choices and all you can think of is getting drunk?!”

“ok ok… Maybe not the best time. But could you please just stop for a moment, Pepper? This man, Lucifer Morningstar, saved my life-“

“Actually, I was responsible for your rebirth.”

“Is this why your armor was full of blood, Tony?”

“Yeah. Died in there. I am so not gonna wear this suit again! Quite traumatizing to die locked in your own invention not even being able to say goodbye to your loved ones.”

“YOU DIED?!”

“Yeah. I had Palladium poisoning.”

“YOU HAD WHAT?!!!”

“That’s the reason why your corpse had smelled so much of metal! I though it was from the glowing machine in your breast.”

“Eh yeah… Please for future conversations about my death just let me talk. You are creepy.”

“Not my fault if humans don’t believe me.”

“Lucifer is still claiming to be the devil?”

“Yes, I DO.”

Sighing while noticing his backaches were still there and did not get any better he massaged his head.

“I need some aspirin.”

“Drugs have a weaker effect, too.”

“I really hate this afterlife.”

“Don’t complain! Without me you would still be in hell! Imagine one of my demons finding you with your father in that cell after you two had broken the hell loop.”

“Demons?`Hell??? I NEED ANSWERS. NOW.”

“Well. I had heavy palladium poisoning. SHIELD decided not to rescue me. I died then landing in hell since I am not worthy of heaven until making a self-sacrifice. Down there I met dad and we talked a little bit before Lucifer offered me a second chance. Then I woke up and found out I am a teenager angel… and that god exists.”

“You… I don’t even know what to say right now.”

“Tony was the first person in hell to dare to joke around in my presence.”

“Ok, that’s totally Tony. SO you are the devil?”

“How often do I have to repeat myself?”

“You could have been a nutcase for all I care.”

“He still can be a nutcase, Pep.”

“Didn’t I save your life?”

“Yeah you did.”

Some noise came from Pepper’s side of the call as she looked away and then turned back to the screen.

“Sorry, Tony. Something came up. We will talk later. And Lucifer?”

“Yes, Miss Potts?”

“Thank you for saving Tony’s life. I don’t know what I would have done without him.”

“Don’t mention it. After all I could not let such a cunning and intriguing soul rot in hell.”

“Still. If you ever need something, Tony has my number. He will give it to you. Goodbye, you two. Don’t start the apocalypse without me!”

Then the call ended with a smirking devil and Tony who did not know if Pepper was serious or joking.

“I like your friend. She remembers me of Maze.”

 

 


	4. Starks don't forget murder attempts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Fury talk.

Some days later...

Well. Things had been less spectacular than he thought they would be. After a death experience and a short break Tony had come back to the tower - it was nearly finished and nearer than his Malibu house.

Oh yeah, he forgot about the hammer headache disaster yesterday which almost ruined his precious Expo.

Luckily Tony had already worked on a new suit before the whole dying mess had happened. With the help of his buddy buddy Rhodey they had managed to... tidy up after Hammer since that guy just was able to produce trash.

During that whole 'Superheroes vs Villains' showdown battle, what was by the way in his opinion quite epic, Lucifer just sat at the tower and ate popcorn during watching them fight Vanko and distributing enough not helpful comments to the conversation.

Tony could recall all of them. Here are some of the comments.

"Hey, isn't that armor yours?"

"This is Rhodey? At least he can fight."

"These drones look just so horrible boring. You are sure that this Vanko guy knows his work?"

"Wow! Lasers! I love lasers! Can I have some lasers like these? Please?"

The whole thing kinda notified SHIELD of his awesome comeback to life and led to this utterly horrible meeting Tony had to attend.

At least while he was sitting in a strange abandoned warehouse being interrogated by the pirate Tony was alone.

This was good since he was able to surprise Prissy Pirate with his recent alliance who was able to burn down the whole sneaky organization of his to ashes.

Yep.

Anthony Edward Stark does not forget a murder attempt. Never.

He was not called Merchant of Death for nothing. The best thing was his victims never saw his revenge coming.

"What exactly happened on the days after your birthday party, Stark?!", the pirate barked as if he was trying to intimate the billionaire who had life long experience with the press.

"I am not making this so easy for you, Fury. Yeah, Director, I know who you are, Mister 'I am from the FBI'. Don't ever assume I fall for your shitty act. After all I planned our meeting here since I have some questions for you."

"If you truly know who I am, then you should also know that you should not threaten me-"

"You seriously believe I have a disadvantage here? Oh dear Go- I mean bloody hell! We are alone in an old warehouse, nobody got a notice where you are Fury, between the two of us I am the genius with some experience in martial arts while you have that experience, too, you have been out of the battlefield for years, you are now far older than me and you can't calculate what the weakest point of your opponent is in under a second."

"Are you threatening me?! Don't you remember that my agents had protected Miss Potts during the fall of Mr. Stane?"

"Oh, you think this is-"

Now he was not able to maintain whatever professional expression he had seconds before starting to laugh out loud and wiping away the tears from his eyes due the absurdity of the situation.

The pirate did believe that he could frighten, manipulate and control Tony like a marionette.

"Just for your interest, you talking with me is only the foreplay of what I have planned with you, Eyepatch. I recommend you to answer my questions because I will get the answers this or another way. You won't like the other way."

"Alright, I will play your childish game, Stark. Ask."

"Did you know that Howard created SHIELD for my protection so that even after his death he could be sure that I was protected?"

"He created SHIELD for the world. Not everything is about you, Stark. Also it was easier to search for his lost friend having SHIELD. The organization had been founded in the name of Captain America not for an annoying spoilt child."

"Low blow. That was a real low blow. Next question. Did you know about my palladium poisoning?"

"Yes."  
  
He knew it.

"Do you have access to data with information that could have saved my life?"

"Yes."

Tony hated the pirate more as eyepatch stated the truth with such a coldness that made even him uncomfortable.

"Wait- 'could have'...?"

"Your plan did actually work. You only forgot to consider one thing. Heaven and hell are real. Funnily I managed to befriend the devil because of you. Director Fury, I want to introduce you to my friend Lucifer Morningstar."

With a grim smile on his lips that shouted trouble a well dressed man in a suit entered the warehouse. As he self confident walked to Tony, the shadows became darker and twisted recognizing the prince of darkness.

The man with the Armani suit acted like he was a unbeatable force and almighty.

Seeing Captain Hook's expression made Tony snicker since the pirate looked like he realized just now the direness of his 'ant-boot' situation.

Ok, he did not know how powerful Lucifer was. Yet.


	5. Of hierarchies and spies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has yet to learn about the strange new world he is now a part of and Lucifer has yet to meet the Black Widow.
> 
> How will things turn out?

Nobody has heard anything about the grumpy pirate after Lucifer had a talk with him. Not even Tony.

Actually he did not know what had happened during their 'talk', too, because someone specific sent him away - yeah, Tony obeyed - for unknown reasons.

That was the first and last time Tony had seen the director. At least that guy was now dealt with.

Sadly free time meant that he had now to start learning.

Even geniuses like Tony Stark despised school.

He made it cozy in his own lab after he had introduced Lucifer to Hologramms and shown him how he could use them as a blackboard.

"First, there are some basics: the universe we live in is just one of many different universes that are all unique in their way-"

"Do parallel worlds exist? How do they look like? Is inter-dimensional travel possible?"

Sighing slightly annoyed at the amount of questions he was confronted with in a time span of seconds Lucifer drew some circles in the air on a projected blackboard.

"This is our earth.", he said pointing to the first circle, before he then laid his hand onto the second and went on to the third. "That circle is earth-II and the third is earth-III. You know that everything is made of energy and that energy has a frequency which defines the intensity of energy? Well, these earths have got their own frequency they and everything that exists on it vibrates on, beginning from the smallest atom."

  
"And where are these other earths? Do they occupy the same space as ours?" -

"Yes, they do." -

"Is it because of their frequency we cannot see, hear or feel them?" -

"Yes and no. Actually you are able to sense the parallel dimensions. The dreams you have, the feeling of having experienced something specific already or the gut feeling are the evidence you are searching for. But all that is for knowledge still too complex to understand. Just remember, there is a multiverse."

"Too complex? You know that I am a genius, I can handle that."

"You do not even know everything about your little planet of yours that is just a little particle in this big universe! How do you plan to understand the multiverse?!"

"Sometimes you need to run before you walk."

"Then tell me, how can a soul exist?"

Damn it. Tony did not know an answer to that question. Before the mess he would have said, there are no such things as souls, that there was just this one life in the present and no afterlife.

Now he was for the first time in decades dumbfounded and completely caught of guard just by one innocent simple question that humanity had not yet found the answer for.

"I don't know."

"Then don't expect me to teach you about the multiverse. Now, the today's lesson is about the angelic hierarchy-"

"Wait. You don't have a democracy???"

"Sadly, no. Better get used to it. Things won't change anytime soon."

With a swipe the devil deleted the sketches and started drawing a new one to explain the heavenly order.

Though, Tony heard the bitter tone that accompanied the teachings.

\---  
Did he really need to learn all the stuff, Tony asked himself frustrated after seemingly never ending hours of boredom.

Yay, history is so much fun (not).

Finally Pepper's new personal assistant rescued him from the torture as she barged into the lab - wait... since when had he given her access?

Oh, it must have been on his birthday party. He can not remember most of it anyways unless the parts Pepper made him involuntary aware of.

"Mr. Stark, Miss Potts requests your presence."

"Thank you, Natalie! You are my salvation!"

"I'll remind you when you annoy me the next time."

Not a second later he fled leaving the redhead back with Lucifer who rolled his eyes.

Eyeing the stranger that has just strutted in the lab the devil was confused to be met with a neutral expression. Normally women either were charmed or be annoyed because of him.

"I am Miss Rushman, the new personal assistant of Miss Potts. May I ask who you are?"

Her voice sounded just as professional as her expression, behavior and clothing. Nothing seemed odd except for the fact she acted to neutral like she had no emotions.

Also, she lied about her name. Why would she lie about it? Oh. He was truly blind for not having noticed it earlier.

"Mr. Morningstar. But tell me, Miss Rushman, what is your true name?"

Her reaction was a slight surprise - Lucifer swore that under the facade that spy wore she was truly shocked - before she answered perplexed wrinkling her forehead with genuine - it looked genuine but the devil knew it was an act - confusion.

"What do you mean, sir? My name is Rushman."

He heard the very small change in her voice human ears wouldn't able to sense. It shook in nervousness.

"You know exactly what I mean."

Immediately the mask of hers fell. She switched to a cold stoic manner.

"What do you want?"

"Let's take a walk. JARVIS, would you please be so nice and not notify your Master of this conversation."

"Of course, Mister Morningstar."

\----

Skeptically the redhead stared at him trying to read if he was a danger or not.

"We are walking. Will you answer my question now?"

Lucifer noticed her anxiousness and chuckled. She seemed to underestimate him but at least she had noticed he was not as innocent most would assume he was.

"What organization you work for?"

"None."

"Try again."

"SHIELD"

They walked through the park when she said it so Lucifer could not risk his temper to flare up.

"Did you know Mr. Stark was dying?"

"Yes, I notified SHIELD about the circumstances. But I got no further orders."

Was there a hint of resentment in the woman's voice? Maybe she was not as bad he thought.

"Your Director helds knowledge that could have saved your targets life but kept it to himself."

There was an angry snort she made while Lucifer and Miss Rushman passed some trees and some children shouted amused in the background.

"He does? How does that not even surprise me."

Lucifer recognized the betrayal that bleed into her voice. Did she truly care for Mr. Stark, he did not know. Maybe it was just the fact that the director had neglected to reveal his secrets to her.

"How far would you go for SHIELD?"

"Not that far. I mean it. Hurting innocents is the one single thing I swore myself to never do again."

"What do you desire?", he then questioned just to be sure that she was no danger to Tony.

"There's red in my lagger. It's time to stop adding more to that."

She unconsciously changed to her Russian accent and Lucifer knew what she was talking about.

"You are the infamous Black Widow who fled from the Red Room."

"How- That is no public knowledge! You can not know about it!"

"I am the devil. I know about several things humanity has done."

"You are kidding me."

"No, I am THE Lucifer. For your interest, I do not lie unlike you."

"My childhood existed out of lying."

Almost back to the big entrance Lucifer simply shrugged.

"My childhood existed was blind obedience."

"Mine, too. If I had not met... why am I telling you this?"

"I can be quite charming. But we have to continue this conversation another time."

Although he could see the unwillingness of the redhead to let him go since he knew about her past she did not force him.

 

 

 

 

 

Lucifer looked over his shoulder back to the Widow, letting his devil face appear for one second as he looked directly in the spies eyes.

"One last thing. If you ever hurt Anthony Edward Stark - it doesn't matter if it's emotionally, psychologically or physically - I will personally hunt you down. Don't think I WON'T find you."

 


	6. Missing scene: Devil vs. Mean Pirate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's too obvious...

Missing **scene from chapter 4**

 

 

Fury eyed the stranger who now was sitting on the other side of the table after Stark had left. Surely that unknown man was tall and had this fighter aura around him.

He probably had some fighting experience. The defensive yet inconspicuous way Mr. Morningstar held himself passing of as a careless and naive guy that could easily be underestimated was truly misleading.

Damn Stark for having found such an useful asset before him. He could have replaced Romanoff whose loyalties still were questionable since she was Russian.

Never trust a Russian.

"Mister Fury, may I call you Nick? You look like a Nick. I'll call you Nick."

Trying to intimate him by glaring with his best death glare Fury had into not using his first name like familiar friends he had to realize that this man was not even startled.

"What is this all about? First the brat-"

"Watch out what you say about Mr. Stark. I will not accept any insults to his very person."

Did these man's eyes glow red for a moment or had he only imagined it?

"I mean Mr Stark,", he then kept asking switching to a more loathing tone as he said this bastards name.

Served him right for meddling with HIS organization by cutting of the whole weapon manufactory after returning from Afghanistan in a Jesus like way prophesying about world peace with his stupid face while earning prayers of gratitude like a god.

"This is about this univers-"

"THIS universe? You mean that there are more?!"

What the hell. And here he was just about to get the earth finally under control with all the mess to tidy up.

How would he get the universe in order? Erasing one half so he just the half of the work to do?

Ok, that solution just needed a way... backup plan omega was stored back in his min-

"DO NOT INTERRUPT ME!"

Angrily this stranger shouted at HIM- Nobody tried to even irritate him except Stark but that man was a true idiot which was odd since Stark's IQ laid beyond what has been recorded until now.

"Keep on. I won't do it again."

"I wish I was allowed to kill humans..."

Did he hear right? 'Kill humans'??? Either he was talking with a nutcase - hopefully, because then Fury could easily take him out although it would be a waste of a impressive seeming asset - or he really got himself this time in a mind fucking hilarious horrible situation without a way out.

Damn it. Why did he feel like the second possibility was not that not that impossible?

"Let's just summarize all the things that are currently happening in this universe. After the tesseract was found on earth after centuries in a safe hiding place, causing lots of troubles, going into hiding again, somebody found it and was stupid enough to PLAY. WITH. IT. "

 

He did not play with the tessaract.

Some of SHIELD's scientist were doing some research and experiments with it.

that is no playing.

 

"Also there's an thousands of years old manic and genocidal guy who still tries to earn my sisters affection and now that idiot - have I mentioned that idiot who played with the tesseract? Good... - Now that IDIOT attracted that blood thirsty titan's attention to earth. Guess what?"

 

Morgen threats? Good thing, that he already started phase-2. you could never be too careful.

But he was not an idi-

 

"Earth rised up in record time from unknown to universe-wide popularity!!! And that is just because one SINGLE IDIOT MADE A MISTAKE!!!!!!!!!!!"

In that particular moment he saw how the skin of the man's face literally melted away while fire spread through the hall and the ground cracked into two.

Inhumanly, animalistic screams came out of the terrifying abyss. He witnessed horrors that even gave his nightmares their own nightmares.

"THAT SAME IDIOT ALMOST DESTROYED THIS EARTHS ONLY CHANCE TO COME OUT OF THIS BULLSHIT UNSCATHED!!! YES, YOU ARE THAT IDIOT AND IF IT WEREN'T FOR MY FATHER'S RULES YOU WOULD ALREADY PULVERIZED TO ASH!"

Oh.

Holy.

  
Goodness.

 

 

Dear god, he pleaded in his mind, please help him.

 

 

 

"THIS-", the devil himself pointed the deep crack below them, "-IS WHAT AWAITS YOU!"

Suddenly the ruler of hell disappeared leaving a trace of fool sulfur smell behind him as Fury broke down falling on his knees.

The slit closed magically itself and he was about to start believing that the whole clusterfuck had only one kind of messed up hallucination but someone with leathered boots came in.

"Hello, little human. It's time for punishment.", talked a menacing woman with a half rotten face and more knives than even the Black Widow could carry.

His cries were loud enough to startle some of the birds which had been resting on the roof.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening to you all.
> 
> Hope this chapter is not too dark!
> 
> And yay we get to see some of Lucifer's powers (which are probably out of character from his comic version and definitely out of character from his tv version but who cares?! We all love our overpowered (anti)heroes!!!)
> 
> I wonder what I will do with Natasha... I truly wonder.... she is the only one keepi-
> 
> Natasha: DO NOT SPOILER THEM!
> 
> Okok. I won't tell. After all, you will see for yourselves what I have planned to do... (IF I keep continuing this story... comments are great motivators. You know. I read all of them and appreciate them. It's just sometimes I don't know what to answer and I got carried away. Stupid mind always working on its own...)


	7. Chapter 7

I wanted you all to know why I have not been updating much any stories of mine these last months.

Writer’s blockade and missing motivation hindered me.

I still have got no ideas and also am not actually in the mood to write even though I want to.

But well.... everytime i start something it ends after the first or third sentence.

So please, if any of you have ideas, prompts or challenges for me to write I would be quite happy about it.

 

Thank you all  
Your author who writes nothing or far too depressed shit.

**Author's Note:**

> I am really curious what you are thinking about this idea...


End file.
